


Fallen Soul

by Kat_Katherine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jedi, Minor Original Character(s), No Smut, Order 66, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rebellion, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Katherine/pseuds/Kat_Katherine
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, and the lucky ones who don't have a Jedi as theirs can live happily. For the unfortunate ones who do have a Jedi soulmate. They're  hunted by the empire, or their mark just disappears one day.For Ariana, she thought that she would have a normal non-Jedi soulmate; just like her parents. But when she meets young padawan Cal. She realizes that life might not be so simple.Soulmates and products of the force pairing people together. No one knows how they work, and many just do not question it. The basics that everyone needs to know is that you get your soulmark at fifteen, and when your soulmark appears it could be anything. From another star system, a Naboo sand dune, or even just a bunch of words. Every soulmark is unique to the pairing, and the marks match the other perfectly. When you meet your soulmate, your mark just simply tingles, then itches, and in the rare case you don't already see them, it burns.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro and disclaimer

Everyone has a soulmate, and the lucky ones who don't have a Jedi as theirs can live happily. For the unfortunate ones who do have a Jedi soulmate. They're hunted by the empire, or their mark just disappears one day.

For Ariana, she thought that she would have a normal non-Jedi soulmate; just like her parents. But when she meets young padawan Cal. She realizes that life might not be so simple.

================

Soulmates and products of the force pairing people together. No one knows how they work, and many just do not question it. The basics that everyone needs to know is that you get your soulmark at fifteen, and when your soulmark appears it could be anything. From another star system, a Naboo sand dune, or even just a bunch of words. Every soulmark is unique to the pairing, and the marks match the other perfectly. When you meet your soulmate, your mark just simply tingles, then itches, and in the rare case you don't already see them, it burns. 

Jedi are taught to not have connections to physical things, but they respect soulmates and keep them close. Some obsess for they are the only permanent that they may have, and others might just relish in knowing their soulmate. But all Jedi know that soulmates are sacred. The force brought them together, but it could also rip them apart. There are some Jedi who have rejected their soulmate simply to focus on their studies.

================

Please understand that I do as much research as I can, but there might still be some inaccuracies. Such as: I do not know what Tapal's clone commanders name is, so I just improvised.

There might also be some inaccuracies in ranks and storyline. I believe that Jedi Fallen Order follows the Clone Wars story line, and I am gathering my data mostly from the cartoon series (Which I've just rewatched. Childhood, restored).

Please understand that until the later part of the story there will be no lime, lemon, smut, mature, whatever you want to call it, stuff. Jedi padawans are usually thirteen at the beginning of their training, and I will be placing Cal and Ariana at this age range. 

Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy the story! :)


	2. Chapter 1

The halls of the star cruiser got increasingly more boring the longer I walked. I pass the same doors every so often, same indents, and same panels. I'll never understand why my father would actually want to do this everyday for an indefinite amount of time, and why my mother begged to go with. Seems like a punishment to me, yet here we are. Floating through space and following the commands of whichever Jedi the council graces us with. I've sometimes wondered what life would've been if my mother would've had another soulmate, and not one who works in the republic.

Currently we're traveling to Coruscant to receive our "Jedi General," that's what I call them at least. His name is "Jaro Tapal." He is bringing his young padawan with him and continuing his training onboard. Maybe, just maybe, his padawan will be interesting and we can be friends. Being "the Lieutenant's daughter" Is defiantly a title when speaking with other children. But being a padawan is, in my mind, a higher "title."

"Miss Galah, your mother requests you in her quarters." Commander Rohan spoke with slight haste. You could see how antsy he was.

"Thank you Commander, I'll be with her shortly." I replied and smiled sweetly. It's always been mothers request that I be the sweet, polite, innocent, and dainty little girl. But I've had my qualms about that, and now she just wants my manners intact. Which I was never going to drop, but a few innocent threats from me and she had her worries.

I simply kept walking down the boring halls of the cruiser and found my way to mothers quarters. A hop, skip, and a jump, and I was knocking on her door for her oh so wanted permission. I might be in a facetious mood. 

"Come in!" Sounded from the door. Thus I opened the door and walked in, not much of a task really. "Oh Ari! I'm glad that you came. Take a seat at the table, I have dinner cooking right now." Mom yelled from the kitchen as I rounded the corner.

"Thank you mom. Will dad be joining us? Or is he eating in the mess hall again?" I asked. It wasn't an uncommon thing for dad to eat in the mess hall. Some nights he just would have to work late and he couldn't take the time. There isn't much to read into there, and its not like he'd be fooling around with another woman. Cause guess what? There are none.

"Sadly he won't. With the new General coming he's practically working all the time." I watched as mom turned off the burner and took the pot of the stove. "Besides, that just means there is more for us." She said with a wink.

~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the slight rocking of my bed and my glass nearly falling off my nightstand. We're either under attack, or someone is landing a star cruiser for their first time. Judging on the events of the past week, I would guess the latter. I rolled out of bed knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and started to get ready for the day. Wash face, brush hair, change clothes, and make my way to the kitchen for breakfast. 

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" I heard my mom say while I rummaged through the fridge.

"Like I always do, though the rocking of the ship is new." I said finally grabbing some milk and sitting down with mom at the table. "Do you think we'll be able to see a little bit of Coruscant before we depart?"

"Hmmm, I'm unsure if we'll be able to leave the ship for anything more than the welcoming of the general, but we will see when the time comes." Mom said solemnly as she got up to put her plate in the sink. "Anyways! We've just landed on Coruscant and need to spruce ourselves up for the welcoming." Mom said with a cheshire grin spread across her face. My only response was a groan. I knew we would have to do it eventually, but I never look forward to it.

"Is there any specific outfit you have planned? Or am I allowed to wear whatever I want?" Sure it's fun to look pretty and feel good about yourself, but not when you're required to.

"No specific outfit, but please dress like you're going to an interview, or at least look professional. Even young-ins like yourself can look professional." She said with a wink, and simply left the room before I could reply. Typical but loveable mom.

I left the table and went back to my quarters. Time to pick out an outfit and look "professional." I didn't have much in the terms of clothes, but I didn't mind much; I had the essentials, and that's more than a lot of kids could say. I put on my old school uniform, which was just a simple white mock turtle neck with a black pencil skirt. I put on my belt and necklace, and put my lengthy brown hair in a neat bun. I would say that this is as good as it gets, but I know that I could look better. It's only the general and his padawan, it's not like I'm meeting my soulmate... Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to put some type of makeup on. I don't want to give off the impression that I don't care, I just am not as excited.

I left my quarters after the forty-ish minutes I spent getting ready and headed to my parents room. Knocking on the door I heard my mother yell "Coming!" I have never been more relieved. If I had to walk alone to the welcoming... That would've been awkward.

"Ariana, are you ready?" Mom said, she was looking through her handbag as she came out of her quarters. She wore a plain black midi length dress with a few silver accessories. 

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be out here." I replied sarcastically. 

"Ha ha, very funny. Now let's go, the General is arriving in half an hour." She ushered me out of the room. "Your father is ready and waiting for us in the bay." We rushed into the bay and found our place besides my father, whom looked exhausted, and waiting the final minutes til their ship arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing there waiting for the door of the passenger ship to open was nerve wrecking. Everyone was silent, yet we could still understand each other. We were all nervous. I feel my heart pounding against my sternum. My mind flooding with bad scenarios, all this was happening so fast. I wonder if I was the only one who felt as nerve wrecked.

I was trying to grasp onto my condition when I saw the door slowly descend to open. The door stops just barely above the floor of the bay, turning into a ramp. Some clones came out in a parallel lined formation, and stoped once each line has all twelve clones out and off the ramp. I feel my heart go faster than I thought possible. What if the padawan isn't nice? What if the General isn't nice? What if they don't even want to be here? The possibilities are endless.

Though my mind had to stop when I saw the new General and his padawan appear. They stood at the very edge of the ramp, and didn't seem very bothered about all the eyes on them. The General's a Male Lasat, lilac skin, grey hair, and such a confident yet oddly calming aura. His padawan on the other hand seemed to be a male human, red shaved hair, green eyes, the padawan braid hanging on the nape of his neck, and he seemed to be as nervous as I was. Though he looked like he was trying to be as confident as his master. It was honestly quite cute.

"Greetings everyone, I am your newly appointed General, Jaro Tapal." A broad voice broke me from my thoughts. General Tapal was speaking. 

"Welcome! General Tapal sir!" We all shouted and saluted. The welcome was short and simple, but was effective and practically a ritual for all new Generals.

He scanned over the room and softly gestured towards his padawan. "This is my padawan Cal Kestis. I hope to be able to work with all of you to fight against the separatists, help the poor souls stuck in the middle, and bring peace to the galaxy. Thank you all for being here and welcoming us so generously." General Tapal ended his introduction with a slight bow and simple nod of his head. 

The clone troopers saluted once again and marched out of the bay, and onto their duties. The rest of the crew waited a minute or two before they saluted and followed suit, but my family had to stay. While they marched off, the General made his way over to where myself and my family was standing. His padawan walked slightly unsure behind him. "Lieutenant Galah," he nodded his head "is this your family that I've heard of?" He asked with a friendly smile. My father grinned in response.

" Yes sir. This is my soulmate Vivienne," the General shook my mothers hand, "and my daughter Ariana." The General shook my hand as well.

"It is nice to me you two." He said with a smile, "Might I ask, how old you are Ariana?"

"Fourteen just last month sir." I replied as courteous as possible.

"You're only a little younger than my padawan here." He said while patting Cals back. I could see my parents grinning out of the corner of my eye. "You might make a nice friend here Cal." He told his padawan, "It was nice meeting you Ariana, but I must speak privately with your parents about some business. You two can get to know each other." He smiled and nodded at both me and his padawan, then ushered my parents away with him. Cal and I kinda stood there not really knowing what to say.

After just a minute of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "It's nice to meet you Cal, I'm Ariana." I might be nervous, but I don't like having to awkwardly stand there and stare at each other. All because neither of us wants to break the ice.

"Pleasure to meet you. I apologize if I'm a little off today. It's a little weird moving to a star cruiser." Cal said with a shy grin.

"Oh, I know. I've been on this cruiser for two months and I still don't feel like it's 'home' home." I replied, trying to lighten the mood. I'll admit, when I get awkward I word vomit to fill the air. It's like a natural reflex for me.

"Heh, it's been awhile since I've had a place to properly settle down, ya know, being a Jedi in training and all that." His smiled seemed to get less shy and more confident the more he spoke. "I might be overstepping, but how are you on this cruiser? I didn't think that families were allowed?"

"In most cases they're not, but since my father is the Lieutenant and my mother is his soulmate. They didn't see a problem with it. He is already given a total of four rooms for his quarters, so long as he was willing to sacrifice his office to be my room. They allowed it, they understand how being away from your soulmate can cause some bad side effects." I shrugged at the end, trying to make it seem casual and more normal than it is.

"Ah, soulmates, breaking rules since the dawn of time." Cal joked, and I have to admit, I laughed a little at it. Not the awkward kind of laugh, just a laugh.

"Have you ever been on a star cruiser before? Or is this your first time?" 

"First time. My Master has already met the Lieutenant, your father apparently, and has seen quite a few cruisers in his time." Cal spoke with such a admiration for his Master that I felt his joy.

"Well... if the General doesn't mind, I would love to give you a tour of the ship! I know it can be hard to get your boundaries for the first while, so maybe I could help." I've never been able to give anyone a tour before, but when Cal smiled at my words, I knew that I got this.

"I would really like that. I'll go ask my Master if it's okay." Cal practically skipped away in his excitement.

I followed very slowly after him as he went over to where my parents and the General were. As he got closer, the General stopped talking and turned to Cal right as he arrived. Jedi truly are something else. I didn't want to get too close, in case they didn't want me over there. Though judging on the grin on my parents face, there wasn't anything I needed to worry about, and when Cal turned around with a smile on his face. I knew that we were golden.

"I'm guessing we're good to go?" I asked when Cal ran back to me.

"Yup! So, let us begin." And with that Cal was dragging me towards the door, ready to see the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's been around nine months since Cal and the General arrived, and let me tell ya. It's been great. My father has been able to relax knowing that he isn't the only authority around. I haven't been officially aloud to know what goes on in terms of battle, but I've heard that there have been a few planets liberated. 

Cal and I have gotten really close as well. We hang out every chance we are given. Though as of recent, I haven't been able to see him as much. His fifth-teenth birthday is coming up, and ostensibly all padawans must go through more training during this time. Supposedly it's to make them not lose sight of their path even if they find their soulmate during this time. Although it is very rare to find your soulmate right when you turn fifteen, they still take precautions. Right now is one of the few times that I've been able to hang out with Cal, and the last time that I'll see home for a couple of days. 

"So you're telling me that you can't see me until your soulmark shows up and you've been cleared by your Master?" I've said it before and I'll say it again. Jedi are weird.

"Yeah. It's to make sure that I understand the importance of soulmates. I shouldn't just go running around the ship trying to find my soulmate. Master says that I need to understand that they are a very special thing and many people don't even meet their soulmate." Cal seemed about as disheartened about not seeing me as I was, maybe even more so.

"Well, as long as I'm the first person you show you mark to after you get cleared. I'll forgive you." I joked with him about things like this a lot, but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be the first to see his mark. Probably just because he's my only friend right now;besides the occasional clone trooper.

"Don't worry, you're the only that I'd actually want to show." Cal's face held a forced smile as he spoke, but his eyes held such joy. The same joy that lit in his eyes whenever we spoke.

We sat together looking through one of the few windows facing out into space. Our conversation had paused. We didn't really want to talk about soulmates very much, but there was one question that itched at the back of my mind.

"What if we're soulmates?" Cal didn't seem surprised by my question, he probably had that same thought as of recent. The only reaction he had was a slow dropping of his smile, and a slight Hardening of his face.

"I've been thinking the same thing...If we are soulmates, I'd make sure that you're properly loved. But would you want me as a soulmate? Jedi and their soulmates have very different lives from others."

"Cal, if we are soulmates, I wouldn't think twice about being with you. You're my best friend, and if you think the few downsides of your lifestyle would send me off. Well you clearly don't know my adventurous side." I bumped shoulders with him trying to get him to crack a smile, and I did slightly succeed. He let out a short sigh and looked over to me with a smile.

"Even if we are soulmates, we'd have to wait til your birthday to find out. Just like I had to wait for you last year."

"Oh hush now, you could've gone alone you know? You didn't have to drag me along on your 'training like a clone' escapade, and that was only a few hours. Not three months." I rolled my eyes. Cheeky little guy. At least he's back to his smiling self.

"Anyways, I need to get going." Cal stood up from the small bench we were sitting on, "Master is probably waiting for me. I'll see you in two days. Ok?" I stood up and engulfed him in a hug.

"Ok."

================  
The two days went by fast, and if I'm being honest. I was starting to get nervous. I mean, it's just my best friend getting his soulmark. Heh, nothing much. I'm trying so hard not to think about what Cal might be being taught. What if he isn't even allowed to act on his mark until he's "cleared" again? Or is there some interview that is soulmate will have to go through? The questions could go on and on, yet the only question that matters to me right now is: What if we're soulmates? Sure we talked about it, but talking about and acting upon are sooo different. Many men think that "oh we talked about it so it must be okay to do!" But that's not the case... I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go? Ugh, why can't Cal just be cleared already? I don't really like being left alone with my thoughts.

"Ariana!" I heard my Dad yell, "I just got a call from the General, Cal has been cleared, and is waiting for you outside." Speak of the adversary.

"Thank you Dad! I'll be off then!" I got up from my detrimental bed and ran out of my room. That darn bed let's me relax into my deep thoughts, and I hate it. Shaking off my thoughts I hugged my Dad before running out the door.

"Ariana!" I heard Cal and turned to look at him. I continued my sprint and ran right into his chest, throwing my arms around him when I hit him. Call me weird, but he feels different. More mature in a way.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you sooo much! These last two days were torture!" I whined into his chest. Cal wrapped his arms tightly around me and picked me up.

"I missed you too Ari." He whispered into my ear. Putting me down he pushed me away. When he did that I finally saw his face. He didn't just feel more mature, but hot damn he looked it. It seemed like his face had gotten more chiseled, and his jawline was much more prominente. His stature also seemed to be slightly wider and more confident. Do all boys hit, go through, and finish puberty in two days? Or is it just Cal?

"How was the mark process? Was it painful in anyway? Or was it just there when you woke up? Ohhhh! Where is it?" Screw formalities like 'how's your day?' No, no, no! I wanna know all about his mark.

"Slow down Ari. I'll answer all your questions, but lets start going to another place while we talk. Surprisingly, I don't like hanging out in the middle of hallways." I giggled giddily at him and started to drag him to our usual spot. While grabbing his arm i gestured for him to speak. "The process was honestly weird. I just started to feel some tingles on my shoulder blade, and when I looked in the mirror, Boom! It was there. I didn't really know how to react. I mean, what does one do when they see their mark for the first time? Cause all I did was stand there and stare at it."

"Did you get your master? I mean, that's why you had to stay confined for a few days, right?" I stopped pulling Cal once we got to our bench facing towards the window. Pushing him to sit and sitting right next to him.

"After about ten minutes I did, but all he said was to sleep. 'The bond will start when you wake up; if your soulmate already has their mark that is.' So I slept. The next morning I didn't feel anything."

"Nothing? Not even a slight tingle?" Not gonna lie, I'm starting to get my hopes up.

"Nothing. That means either my soulmate is somewhere out there, or you have to hurry up and turn fifth-teen!" He wrapped his arm around me and squished me into his side.

"Stop it! Your a padawan aren't you? so start practicing that non-existent Jedi patience." I flicked him on the nose so he would let me go, yet he just squeezed tighter.

"Hey, Master said that soulmates are once in a lifetime thing, and the sooner you meet them, the longer you're happy. So I'm simply wanting to be a happy Jedi." 

"Mmhmm, sure. Now, let me see your mark!" I jumped up and out of his hold. I'm not a Jedi so I don't have to have patience...

"Ok, ok." He laughed at my enthusiasm. Cal started to take off his padawan robes just enough so I could see his upper back. Once his cloak passed his shoulder blade he tightened it so it wouldn't move lower. I saw his dark mark greatly contrasted against his pale skin. It was two black circles next to each other, the left one being twice the size of the smaller one. The larger one held a crescent moon cut out of the black on the left half, and two stars on the right. The smaller circle had a small lily, and just like the moon, it was cut out of the black. It was beautiful. "Your awfully quite, so that either means it looks amazing, or it looks terrible." I could hear some uncertainty in his voice.

"It looks amazing Cal. I'll be sad if I don't wake up and see this on my back." I lightly traced over his mark for a second before letting my hand fall to my lap.

"Glad you like it that much." Cal started to put his robes back on, and I was sad to watch the mark get covered up. As he adjusted his robes we sat in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"Well, now we wait for my mark I guess."

"Yeah." When Cal turned and looked at me, for the first time since I've met him, I couldn't tell what his eyes said. But for some reason the back of my mind screamed one unreasonable word.

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that there is such a big time skip, but when I originally wrote the story it was spilt into two different chapters, so I kinda played it off like a time slip kinda? 😅


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major spoilers if you haven't played/seen the game all the way through yet

Cal had become slightly more clingy after receiving his mark, and I'm not one to complain, but he's acting like I'm his soulmate already. Like, we don't know for sure until I get my mark. Only after I confided in him about waiting for my mark did he agree to slow down a little. He was so sure of himself that it made me wonder if once you get your mark do you just know? My parents didn't find each other until their twenties, and they didn't have any interest in soulmates before finding each other, so they can't really answer my questions. The only thing that could was a good nights rest, cause tomorrow I would finally have the answer to all my questions. Tomorrow I'll finally have my soulmark.

Waking up on my birthday morning was honestly so surreal. I didn't feel any anxiety or nerves, I just felt complete in a way, and I haven't even met my soulmate yet! Or maybe I have and that's why I feel complete...

Breaking out of my thoughts I ran from my bed to the standing mirror in the corner of my room. I shrugged off my shirt and looked at my right shoulder blade hoping to see my mark matching Cals. I was not disappointed. My mark was in the exact same spot as Cals, and the same two circles. I wanted to scream so bad, but I knew I had to show Cal as soon as possible.

I changed from my pajamas into a black pleated skirt and a simple white blouse. I threw my hair into a high ponytail and skipped out of my room. My parents were sitting at the kitchen table with a small birthday cake between them.

"Hello sweetie! Happy birthday!" My parents exclaimed grabbing the cake and holding it out in front of them. "Blow our the candle and make a wish then you can go see Cal." My dad said. Awww they know me so well.

"Thank you guys so much!" I smiled, ran over, and blew out the candles. Oh how I wish that Cal is excited as I am. " I love you both so much, but I'm gonna run and find Cal."

"We figured that, so just make sure that your back by nine." My mom said and gave me a quick hug before shoving me away. "Now go!"

"Ok, ok!" I ran out of the family quarters and down the hallways searching for Cals room. I passed a few troopers, whom looked bemused at my excitement. As I got closer to Cals room I felt my mark start to tingle, and when I finally reached Cals room. I   
pounded onto the door. I couldn't wait to see him. I could already tell that he was it. I waited a few seconds before the door started to open.

"Ari!" The minute the door was wide enough to fit through Cal engulfed me in a hug. The tingles went away immediately. Cal looked beyond excited to see me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just enjoyed being with him, with my soulmate.

"So I got my mark..." I giggled into his neck.

"Really? And here I thought I was your soulmate. Such a shame really." Cal slowly let go of me, but kept his hands on my waist. When I looked up at him, he had a mega watt smile plastered on his face. "So, am I allowed to see my soulmates mark? Or should I just believe in the overwhelming joy blooming inside me?" He tugged on my arm, leading me into his room.

"Yes yes, you can see my mark." When the doors closed behind us, I shrugged my shirt off just enough that Cal could see the mark, but nothing else. "Does it look as good on me as it does on you?" I felt Cal tracing it lightly with his fingers, not a peep out of him.

"Hmm, I think it looks better on you." Cal gently helped put my shirt back to its rightful place before hugging me again.

"I have a quick question for you." Cal hummed in response, "you were so sure that we were soulmate before I even got my mark. Now here we are, I'm your soulmate, and you somehow knew?" Not gonna lie, I wanted to know how he knew .

"I don't know how to explain it, but somewhere in my mind I just knew you were the one. Master Tapal says that some force users can sense their soulmates easier or before their soulmate get their mark even. It has something to do with how the force is what bring us together, so when you're so in touch with the force like how Jedi are, you have a type of early access." 

"So when you saw me the day after getting your mark, you already knew I was the one?" I turned around in Cals arms and looked up at him. He had a lovesick smile on his face and nodded his head in agreement. "I knew all Jedi were weird in one way or another, but this is a whole new level." 

"I couldn't agree more." Cal rested just forehead against mine, both of us happy to finally have that bond. Though I was slightly scared. Some bonds, depending on how strong they are, share pain with each other. It's not like my soulmate gets stabbed I get stabbed as well. More like I feel a watered down version of their pain.

"As much as i would love to spend this entire day with you, Master Tapal doesn't want any bonds getting in the way of my training." Cal broke me from my thoughts and slightly broke my heart when he said that. 

"It's okay, I understand." I knew that I wouldn't be able to have him all to myself and especially not all day, but for some reason I felt that shouldn't allow him to go. "You should get going before your late." Cal sighed.

"Thank you for understanding. I'll see you after training, ok?"

"Ok." I have him a quick kiss on the cheek and left his room. I should be ecstatic that my best friend is also my soulmate, but I couldn't help but feel like something was gonna go wrong.

I walked the long path back to my quarters and laid down on my bed. My parents weren't in the family quarters, so I'm guessing they're busy. I spent the next two or so hours playing some mindless games on the holotable in the family quarters. I got through a few rounds of dejarik against a computer generated opponent before I both heard and saw my parents bust into the quarters.

"Oh thank the almighty you're here." My father said looking extremely relieved.

"Why? What's happening?" Right after I asked that, I heard blaster shots being fired off

"Senator Palpatine has executed Order 66." My mother said gravely.

"What does that mean?" It seemed like it was pretty important judging on all the blaster fire I'm hearing.

"The Jedi have turned against us. We must kill them before they kill us." My father said. "Cohmerra, go pack the essentials and grab your go bags, if this turns messy I want you to leave with Ariana." My mother simply nodded and headed into their quarters.

"Father, what about Cal? He isn't a full Jedi? So he should be safe! Right?!" My father looked down at me and shattered my heart with six words.

"No, he's a traitor as well." When I searched his eyes for any sign he was lying, I found none. The only thing that brought me some type of comfort in these troubling times, was that I did find sorrow. Weather it be for his troops, his soulmate, or his daughter at least I saw some sorrow and regret.

"Xander, I have Ariana and my stuff packed up, should I pack you a go bag?" I turned around to see my mother holding three medium sized duffel bags.

"That won't be necessary, I trust you to have everything that is important." My mother nodded and set everything down by the couch.

"Let's sit down, there is nothing we can do right now." I listend to my mother and sat down on her right , my father followed suite and sat on her left.

As well sat in some sort of silence, I couldn't help but focus on the occasional blaster I heard. Would Cal make it out? Is he actually a traitor? Is Tapal a traitor? I don't know who it what to believe right now. The only thing I know for certain is that I trust Cal.

I saw my father shift a little bit and then move his hand to his earpiece. "Yes Commander?" I heard some chatter through his earpiece but couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. "Thank you Commander." It wasn't until I saw my father close his eyes and lower his head that I knew it was bad news. But the question was, what kind of bad news?

"The Jedi headed for the escape pods and almost escaped, and we can't know for sure, but we believe Tapal is dead. He was shot in the chest just before falling into the pod." I felt my face pale. This couldn't be happening.

"What about Cal? Did he make it?" I needed to know. I didn't feel anything through the bond, but we might not even had enough time to form the bond properly.

"Yes, Cal is safe. We don't think that he was injured." I could tell that my father was torn. On one hand he wanted to obey the republic but on the other, he just wants what was best for his family. My mother looked like she had no opinion on this, but deep down I knew she did. And for me. I just found and lost my soulmate all in less then five hours, so my life's pretty good. 

Now I have to face the question that I never wanted to have to ask. 

Will I ever see Cal again?


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two months after order 66 happened, and life had been more of a hinderance more than ever. I struggle to get out of bed, eat, workout, or do anything productive. I missed Cal, and these last two months have made me come to a heartbreaking realization. Weather I like it or not, our soul bond didn't happen. We had only spent a few minutes together, then everything went to hell, so I'm not really surprised. But being surprised and being depressed about it and two very different things. I might not be depressed in the 'I want to kill myself' extreme, I just have emptiness. Everything I see reminds me of him, and it makes me both want to hold onto hope, and wallow for the rest of my life, all at the same time.

The only good news I've gotten as of recent, is that all the star cruisers are being docked. Yes my father won't have as high paying of a job, but he won't be completely jobless either. He has already been offered a position as a assistant for only the the republics closest ally's. My mom and I on the other hand, we can't follow my father in the same since anymore. The person my father will be working for allowing soulmates but hates children, so I'm not sure what I'll do. I might just go off and join a group that helps the Jedi. At least then I'll be doing something I want to do.

I walked down the long bleak, daunting, emptiness of a hallway, and I'd realized that the amount of clone troopers patrolling has majorly decreased. It's almost unnerving how everyone can be so relaxed knowing that the "traitors" are gone, one dead and the other with no guidance. They don't see Cal as a threat and are therefore slacking. From what I'm seeing, it seems that the republic aren't the good guys anymore. They- yes, they. I do not accepting the thought of me being part of them- have killed and or driven away all the Jedi, whom are peacekeepers, and are now docking all star cruisers but there has been no report of us winning against the separatists. There has to be more to this story, yet being stuck on this cruiser I can't branch out. I'll just have to wait for tomorrow for when we land. I walked into the family quarters, bid my parents goodnight, and hit the hay.

I tried to sleep the night before the docking, but no matter how persistent I was, I would only doze off for a few minutes. Around six-thirty I couldn't take it anymore and just got up and got ready. I decided to ditch the skirt and blouse combo my mother wanted me to wear, and instead opted for an easier to move in leggings, long sleeve shirt, and jacket combo. I don't want to stand out, I want to dock, say goodbyes and head out. Wearing a basic outfit will make it easier to sneak away. They'll just think I'm one of the crew members heading home. I will find my answers.

I barely made it out of my room and grabbed my bag before the com system blared out: "docking to Coruscant in: two minutes, prepare for turbulence."

"Are you ready- Ariana, why are you wearing that? Did the outfit I lay out not fit your tastes?" My mother was packing and had glanced up at me. Oooh boy, I'm in trouble.

"I didn't see a point in wearing something so fancy if I'm just gonna go straight home after landing?" I tried to reason with my mom, but she was having none of it.

"Ari, we'll be going to the counsel chambers shortly after we land." Mother said seeming exasperated, "please go change or you're grounded, and you'll also being going straight home if you don't change." Ah, so she thinks that I don't really want to go home.

"I would, but the outfit got wrinkled?" I tried another excuse... and the outfit actually did get wrinkled with all the turbulence as of late.

"Ariana." Mom stopped packing and turned to glare at me.

"I'm sorry mom but it is the truth. The outfit really is wrinkled and I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Mom sighed.

" I understand but you'll have to go straight home then. I don't care weather you're happy about that or not, but just know that your father will be very sad about this. He really wanted the counsel to meet his daughter." Oh, so now I'm being guilt tripped.

"I'll apologize to father and go straight home after landing." I tried to look slightly disappointed, but I'm not sure if it actually came across that way. 

"Docking will begin in ten, nine-" apparently I missed the one minute warning. My mom and I rushed to sit down and buckle up. "Two, one." The ship started to lightly shake as the thrusters slowed to a landing speed. The shaking continued for awhile before there was an audible clunk, and then the ship went quiet. "Docking has been successful, please wait for your quadrant has been called before unloading." A loud beep sounded, "quadrant one begin unloading." Quadrant one is all of the higher ups, so I guess that's us. 

"Grab your bag, the droids will be delivering everything else to the house later." Mother got up and grabbed hers and fathers bags and started towards the door, "father will meet us down on the landing pad."

Mother and I joined the rest of quadrant one in the dock, and made our way off the ship and onto Coruscant. We had barely taken two steps before we saw father and started a light jog. 

"It's so nice to see you two." Father said and hugged us. "Ari, what are you wearing?" He said looking at my monochromatic outfit.

" I'm sorry, my other outfit was wrinkled." Plain and simple and please believe me. " Mother already told me that I'll be going straight home instead of going with you guys."

"Ok, there is a driver that you can ask to take you home. Just look for the vehicle with a number seven on the side and tell him you're a Galah." Father pulled me into a hug and said possibly the last words I'll ever hear from him. "I love you, be safe." I hugged my mother one last time before running to the vehicles lined up. I kept walking until I saw a forest green speeder with a number seven on the side.

" um hello, my father said that you're supposedly able to take me home?" I asked wearily to the man in the drivers seat.

"Miss Ariana Galah, right?" He asked with an accent I didn't recognize. I nodded a yes, "perfect, hop in and we'll be on our way." I threw my bag in the back seat and then jumped in with it. "So, what'd you do to get in your fathers bad side?" Who is this guy and how'd he know that I'd done something?

"I wore the wrong outfit..." I was hesitant to answer but this seemed like an oddly specific harmless question. "How do you know my father?"

"Ah, well he and I grew up on the same planet, though one of us clearly turned out more successful." He barked out a laugh, "my names Zachary by the way."

"Nice to meet you sir, I'd introduce myself as well, but you already know my name." Zachary chuckled lightly.

We fell into a slightly comfortable silence with the sound of the radio in the background. Knowing that Zachary was friends with my father, and also not being part of the government I had one question I had to ask. "Zachary, what is known about the resistance?" All I knew is that only a few weeks after order 66, thousands of people were harboring Jedi who escaped. These people came to be known as the resistance. 

"May I ask you why you ask, Miss Galah?" Zachary was clenching the steering column and glancing in the mirror looking in the back.

"I just want to know about them, being on a star cruiser you only hear what the government wants you to hear." I put my hand on the right side of my neck to lightly scratch my neck. Zachary was silent for awhile seeming to be evaluating me.

"The resistance is known for saving Jedi from clone troopers and the corrupt government. Many people join the resistance to help but it's rumored to have been started by all of the soulmates of the Jedi." Zachary finished his short-ish explanation and had slowed down the speeder. Not gonna lie, that made me nervous. 

"How do people even join the resistance?" Judging on how Zachary described the resistance, he is on their side.

"Usually people look for members of the resistance, but that can be hard on some planets. Are you interested in joining the resistance Miss Galah?" Answering this will either lead to me being arrested or joining the resistance. It's now or never.

"Yes." By this time Zachary has pulled the speeder over. "I want to join the resistance."

"Why do you want to join the resistance?" Zachary turned around in his seat to face me. 

"I found and lost my soulmate all in one day." Zachary nodded at me to continue. "We were only a few months apart in age he was only a Padawan, and we were waiting for me to get my mark. When I did, we couldn't spend much time together that morning though as he had to go to training. We planned on meeting up afterward, but shortly after, Order 66 was executed." I started to choke up at the end of the last sentence. "I apologize, I'm still kind of emotional about it." I gave a small smile to show that I was kind of fine. Zachary only stared at me for a few minutes.

"Ariana." We're on a first name basis now I guess. "Your father knew I was part of the resistance and yet he still requested me to pick you up. I'm not sure if he wanted me to recruit you or not, but I'm going to ask anyways. We usually don't ask children to join, but you can be a resistance member in training." Zachary gave me a reassuring smile. "So, what do you say? Is it a yes or no?" 

"Yes. It's a huge yes from me!"

"Awesome, so now I ask. Do you want to go home, or go to the resistance base?" Zachary turned to face to front again.

"I'm feeling adventurous, so let's go to the base." I wore a giddy smile on my face. I couldn't believe that it was that my quest to find the resistance had ended as soon as it started. Best of all though, this meant that I'll have a higher chance of finding Cal.

"Ah, you got some spunk in ya, Leader will love you for that. Now, let's get this show ok the road and head off!"


End file.
